1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for treating hair and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for a completely disposable, one-time use protective cover that may be used for dyeing selected locks of hair.
2. The Prior Art
Professional hairdressers have used various techniques for imparting a variegated appearance to hair. Typically, a variegated appearance is obtained by coloring or bleaching only preselected locks of hair. These treatment techniques are known in the art as "bleaching," "frosting," "streaking," or "tipping." Other variegated effects are referred to in the art as "accenting," "flashing," "glazing," "haloing," "highlighting," "marbleizing," "naturalizing," "rainbowing," etc.
While the basic procedures are fairly similar in practically all of the above instances, the particular types of apparatus used have varied widely. Examples of the wide variety of available hair coloring methods and apparatus may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,781,764; 2,818,074; 2,857,917; 2,957,480; 3,249,113; 3,302,653; 3,390,689; 3,270,753; 3,543,770; 3,586,009; and 4,020,854.
While various prior art devices are known and used, they each have undesirable limitations or drawbacks. For example, most protective caps currently used for hair coloring treatment are fabricated so as to be reusable. Reusable protective caps are usually made from a heavy elastomeric material and are generally provided in a limited size range. Typically, they are either too tight or too loose on the wearer. Additionally, many reusable protective caps become stained, developing an unpleasant appearance and an offensive smell. Moreover, perforations at predetermined locations in the caps limit the hairdresser from being able to fully utilize his or her artistic skills in selecting the strands of hair to be given the appropriate treatment.
One further serious drawback to the known prior art devices is the fluid-impervious outer covering of the protective caps that causes spilled hair treatment liquids to drain onto the skin of the wearer. While many devices include gutter-type arrangements around the outer periphery, it is well-known that spilled treatment liquid collects in the gutters and frequently drips onto the patron during treatment.
In view of the foregoing, it would be a significant advancement in the art to provide an inexpensive, one-time use protective cap for use in hair coloring processes. To avoid the disadvantages noted above, the disposable protective cap should be able to absorb excess liquid dye that may be applied to selected locks of hair. The protective cap should also provide a liquid-impervious barrier for shielding the undyed portions of hair. It would be a further improvement in the art to provide a protective cap that may be adjusted to comfortably fit the scalp of a patron and that will permit any desired portion of the hair to be exposed for coloring treatment.